survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
This Blows, I'm Getting Back In My Boat
"This Blows, I'm Getting Back In My Boat" is the premiere episode of ''SurvivORG: The AmazORG''. It was headlined by the creation of the most infamous alliance of the season, the extremely close Check-in challenge, many safari shenanigans, and a very unique first vote. Day 1 The cast was revealed and the players were split into two groups of ten. Jaburu, in yellow, and Tambaqui, in blue. The two tribes would begin socializing and preparing for the hopefully long and prosperous journey to victory. On Jaburu, the tribe began to get to know each other. Randy and Page were both out at events and were on and off for the first few hours. Venomous was inactive in DMs are gave short answers, while Jamal was a few hours late to the game because of work. On Tambaqui, the tribe also began socializing. Nifty told his tribe that he was a furry, Kid was a jokester, and Trey and Adam began their partnership. Day 2 Early in the morning of Day 2, the safari started popping. Reef made it through the jungle haunted by El Tunchi in #north-amazon, claiming the Extra Vote as his prize. Steve Moose found a machete at #galapagos-land-tortoise. Eddie and Adam met in #são-paolo-city, and were tasked with a choice. Guards were blocking a door, and to get through to what lay in wait on the other side, someone had to distract the guards. Eddie pitched to Adam to work together and form a cross-tribal alliance, but Adam had other plans. He went and got Trey to come with him and distract the guards, leaving Eddie out to dry. Trey distracted the guards for Adam, and Adam went and got his prize, an idol, with a twist. Adam had to gift this idol to another player. Naturally, he chose Trey. Alliances also began to form. On Tambaqui, the alliance of the season, #fire-dynamite, was formed. It consisted of Adam, Kid, Nico, Sunny, and Trey, and Ghostface was the outside 6th member, giving Tambaqui it's majority alliance. On Jaburu, Eddie got to work on creating a majority alliance of his own, as well as breaking the code of the safari. The alliance, aptly named #codebreakers, consisted of Cool, Eddie, Josh, JT, Marchus, and Randy, giving Jaburu it's own majority alliance. Y2K, a member outside the majority on Tambaqui, grew suspicious of Adam and Trey and confronted them. Adam and Trey went into damage control mode, even making a 3-person alliance with Y2K to calm him down, called #the-godfather. This alliance was a ruse, as Adam and Trey were plotting to send home Y2K first. The challenge was announced to be the infamous first immunity challenge from season's past, 24 Hour Check-In. Both tribes took a while to come up with a solid plan. To Adam's chagrin, Tambaqui was extremely messy in creating their schedule until just before the challenge. Y2K, fearing tribal council after he became suspicious of Adam and Trey, went full beast for his tribe, doing 12 of the eventual 25 check-ins for Tambaqui. The challenge was close, with the "lead" going back and forth between the two tribes, with the challenge needing the 25th check-in tiebreaker to decide immunity. Eddie and Trey stepped into the hero roles, and Tambaqui won immunity after Eddie posted a fraction of a second too early on the 25th check-in. Day 3 Following their heartbreaking loss, Jaburu headed to tribal council, still upset at the outcome of the challenge. Publicly, the team preached about the challenge bringing them together and not letting one loss fracture the tribe, but behind the scenes, the situation was not as rosy as it was made out to be Over the few days, the targets had been narrowed down to Jamal and Venomous. Jamal was the first target that came to people's mouths due to him being absent at the start of the game, while Venomous was inactive in DMs and wasn't making anyone feel comfortable. In the background, Randy and JT wanted Eddie out, but knew the move was too early. Jamal was working his way out of the hole with some good social play, yet the unspoken decision seemed to already be Jamal. Luckily for Jamal, his tribe was all starting to want to keep him, but everyone was too afraid to rock the boat. JT capitalized on this, and was able to push everyone to keep the target on Jamal and save Venomous, who he wanted to work with. The tribe preached unity, and when the votes came in, unity was what prevailed. Jamal was sent packing 9-1 over Venomous, and while no one was happy about it, Jaburu knew they had to move forward if they wanted a chance to redeem themselves in the next challenge and get the numbers back to even. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: 24 Hour Check-In Over 24 hours, beginning at 6PM EST, each tribe has to write "Check in #x for (tribename)" once every hour, on the hour. The first tribe to post the final message, "Check in #25 for (tribename)" wins. Winner: Tribal Council Tribal Council #1: Jaburu Trivia: * The episode title was given by Randy, who said it in reference to striking out with the Safari.